Meeting Abigale
by Nickles92
Summary: This is about a girl who lost her way. Ran away one night to end her life but instead got caught up with the purple dragons to only be saved by the four brothers. After hearing her story they take her in as one of their own. Can they help her be whole again? Can they rid her of this sadness? Read to find out. WARNING: Talk of anxiety, suicide and depression.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I don't usually write but here it goes. Here is a little intro. About me, I'm a big fan of the TMNT and this story isn't what I usually go for so please bare with me.

This is a young girl named Abigale, she is somewhat lost in her way. She has anxiety and a little bit of depression ever since her family was killed by the foot clan. (Based on the movie but it's going to be a mix of the purple dragons and the foot clan.)

She is only 15, long dark hair, light completion, short, only 5'3 and wears glasses. Her foster family doesn't understand her, they don't care for her, but one night everything will change when she runs away and is somewhat saved by the four brothers.

So here is goes.

 _Dear diary, I can't stand it here, I hate my foster parents, they make me cook and clean and they really don't give a crap about me. I constantly get bullied at school being called four eyes, I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to live anymore. I think they only way out is to now finally be with my parents. I doubt my foster family will know I'm gone anyway._

 _Sorry to myself in advance_

 _Abigale_

I looked down at my arm, covered in scars, I picked up a blade and slid it across my wrist, only slightly just to feel the sting, to get rid of the pain.

It was freezing outside, I must take a jacket, not that it matters. I quietly open my bedroom window and snuck out, down the fire escape and through the alley.

I quickly got tired of running, I may be skinny but I'm defiantly not fit.

"Hmmm, look what we have here boys" a group of guys came walking up smiling. I noticed they all had dragon tattoos. I felt my heart beat quicken and I started to panic.

I continued to back away until I hit a wall "oh shit" I thought to myself. They quickly formed around me getting closer and closer.

Once I backed up to the wall, a sleaze with a mullet rubbed my check and I turned away in disgust.

"Get your hand off me" I said trying to move out of the way.

"Ohh we got a feisty one here boys" and they all laughed. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. At this point I saw an opening, I kicked him as hard as possible between his legs and tried to run but his mates grabbed onto me too quick.

The sleaze with the mullet doubled over in pain but quickly got over it, I mustn't be as strong as I thought.

"You're going to pay for that" he said and punched me straight in the stomach. I slumped forward and coughed harshly.

"Hold her up boys, she isn't going to get away with that so easy." He said and punched me again and again in the stomach, I felt a rib crack then they all started in on beating me.

Out of the corner of my eye I heard a yell, my vision was a blur so I couldn't tell who it was, the purple dragons all turned around in frustration.

"Argh, you mutants again, boys, get them!" The mullet guy yelled.

Did I hear correct? Mutants? My vision started to clear but I was in a world of pain and yes in fact I saw mutants, four tall and green mutants with weapons….giant turtles.

"Guys, we have to get her out of here" I hear one say.

"Uh, we are a bit busy now trying to fend them off" I heard another one say.

I noticed one of the purple dragons get away from the fight and straight for me. He picked me up from my hair and I screamed, he shut me up by punching me in the face. Ouch, yeah that's going to leave a mark.

As soon as I screamed, a giant turtle with a purple mask knocked him out of the way, connecting with the concrete wall. I was so scared, this can't be happening. I looked around and noticed all the purple dragons had run away scared now since they were defiantly not winning…should I be scared?

"Hey, its ok we aren't going to hurt you" the one with the purple mask said, leaning down next to me, I flinched a little.  
"Guys, she's badly hurt, we need to take her back to the lair" the purple masked turtle said and turned to the others.

"I have to agree with you on this one" The one with the blue mask said.  
The one with the orange mask looked so excited while the one with the red mask looked mad but didn't say anything.

My breathing started to quicken, this can't be happening, I started to get pain in my head. I put my hand to my head and brought it back down to notice blood, next thing I know, the world goes black. And to think I was going to end my life.

TURTLES POV (after the fight)

"Uh that went well didn't it?" Raph said in a huff

"Shut it Raph" Leo said

"We need to go back to the lair, I need to assess how bad her injuries are" Donnie said and carefully picked up the girl. It was a massive risk taking her back there, but she's was in no condition to stay out here.

"For once, I agree with you Donnie" Leo said

"Let's go" Leo said and watched as Donnie carefully lifted her. What was she doing out here anyway, she can't be more then fifteen and in this cold. Mikey snapped Leo out of his thoughts.

"Can I keep her?" Mikey saids

"Shut it Mkey!" They all screamed at him.

And with that, they leaped into the shadows to take this mysterious girl they knew nothing about back to their lair. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I'm not very good at this but just bare with me. When I wrote the first chapter it was late in the night.**

WITH THE TURTLES

They were finally back at the lair, as Donnie looked down he noticed how fragile the girl was, he was just keen to get her back to the lair, check over her and hope that master splinter will understand.

"Leo, did you really think this through? She could be a part of the purple dragons" Raph said with a huff, nearing the lair.

"Look at her Raph, do you really think she could be a threat?" Leo said angrily.  
"Guys, shut it, there is no time for argument here." Donnie said calmly.

When they reached the lair, everyone looked around to make sure the coast was clear. They weren't sure how master splinter was going to react to a human girl. All of a sudden they heard someone clear their throat and they all froze.

"My sons, where have you been?" Master Splinter said. They were quite hesitant to turn around.

"Turn around when I talk to you!" Master Splinter said, walking closer to them.

Donnie was the first to turn around, girl still in hands, then followed by the rest. Master Splinter had the look of anger then worry then sorrow then Leo was the first to speak.

"Master Splinter, we couldn't just leave her there, the purple dragons were beating up on her."

"My son, its ok, Donatello, take her to your lab." Master Splinter said calmly. Donatello just nodded, not arguing. He walked to his lab followed by Mikey and Raph.

"Leonardo, stay, I must speak with you" Master Splinter said while waiting for the brothers to walk away.

"Sensei we couldn't just…." Leo began to say but was cut off.

"My son, do not worry so much" Master splinter said "I understand, I just wanted to tell you, keep an eye on her, we do not know yet if she is a threat or a friend. " And with that, Master splinter left to the dojo.

Leo was actually surprised by Master Splinters reaction.

IN THE LAB

Donnie put the girl on the table in his lab and started to assess her injuries.  
"She going to be ok?" Raph said leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. He still wasn't sure of her yet.

"For a girl with glasses, she's hot" Mikey said only to be smacked on the head by Raph. "Ow" Mikey said and rubbed the back of his head.

"So she ok Donnie?" This time it was Leo who asked as he had just walked in.  
Donnie pushed his glasses up and turned to Leo "From what I can tell he has a nasty bump on her head, a few broken ribs but I haven't fully checked her out." Donnie said and turned back to the girl.

To check her arms and wrists to make sure they weren't broken, Donnie had to pull up her sleeves, once he did he gasped in surprise and sorrow.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo said with concern. All the brothers walked to Donnie in concern to see what he gasped at then they saw it, tiny cuts on her arm, some healed and some brand new.

"Oh, not cool little dudette" Mikey said shaking his head.

The brothers all looked sadly at her.

"Maybe you guys should head to bed, ill tend to the rest of her wounds." The brothers just nodded and left, except for Leo.

"Do you think she did this to herself?" Leo said to Donnie.

Donnie didn't have an answer, all he said was "We will have to ask her when she wakes up and hopefully she won't be scared and can give us some answers."

Leo nodded and just left. Donnie continued to work on her, cleaning her cuts, he couldn't help but think to himself. How could a girl do this to herself? Looking down at her, she was quite small, very skinny like she hadn't been eating enough.

Donnie looked at the time, it was very late but he didn't want to leave her in case she woke up so he decided to work on the turtle cells he was whipping up for himself and the brothers. Not long after that Donatello let the sleep consume him but little did he know that the girl they saved was starting to wake up.

How will she react?

Will she laugh?

Will she cry?

Will she run?

Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter.

 _Alright guys, hope you liked that chapter, Abigale will wake up in the next chapter and well let's say this, and her reaction was not what anyone expected._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I don't own TMNT just Abigale. Whoever has read so far, I hope you like it. I have a massive attachment to the TMNT, I love them

ABIGALE POV

 _My eyes were still closed, ow, why am I in so much pain? What happened? Come on Abigale, open your eyes, it's not that hard._

I was able to force my eyes open, it was cold, and I sat up to only flinch slightly in pain. I put a hand on my ribs. Oh my god, I remember. I was attacked and these things saved me. No, that can't be right. I must have been hallucinating.

I looked around. _What is this place?_ I thought to myself. I put my head in my hands. My god I'm in a lot of pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed what looked like a turtle, asleep leaning on a desk.

I quickly covered my mouth, got up trying not to cry out in pain from my ribs and I slowly backed out of the room and out of the door.

With the door now closed behind me, I leaned up against it.

"Oh my god, I'm hallucinating or dreaming or something, I got to get out of here" I said to myself in a panic. I walked towards the light we I was almost running until BANG, I bumped straight into someone, something. I looked down and noticed it had big green feet. I looked up and saw that it was in face a big ass turtle wearing a blue mask.

Before he could say anything or even react, I screamed at the top of my lungs, backed up to the wall and slid down it hugging my knees. I guess my screaming caused all the turtles to run out because then I was surround by them.

"It's just a dream, or am I dead? No this is defiantly a dream, I'm going to wake up, come on wake up, wake up please wake up." I said to myself still rocking back and forth. All of those turtles were just looking at me I guess, I tried not to look up.

LEO POV

After we left Donnie in his lab with that girl, I couldn't sleep, all I did was toss and turn, turn and toss. After about half an hour of still being wide awake, I decide to go and see Donnie and check on the girl.

As I was walking to the towards Donnie's room, someone smacked straight into me, my eyes grew wide, it was that girl, she was awake. Before I could even ask if she was alright, she screamed at the top of her lungs. It scared the shell out of me I tell ya. All my brothers came out.

"What, what happened?" Mikey said in half a daze

"Wow she's got a set of lungs on her" Raph said in a huff and crossed his arms.

"Oh my, I didn't even hear her leave the lab, I must I been really tired." Donnie said fixing up his glasses.

Everyone looked at her, I looked at Donnie with worry as she kept repeating come on wake up. Did she think this was not real?

I moved closer to her "Miss, uh, look this isn't a dream" I said and held out my hand to her but all she did was scurry further into the wall.

"Oh I know how to tell if it's a dream" she said quite loudly and basically started picking at her arm until it started bleeding. No one dare move in fear of scaring her even more, she needed to realize herself that it in face was real.

She then got this look in her eyes and said "oh, this isn't a dream." She said coming to a realization.

ABIGALE POV

I couldn't think, this had to be a dream right? At no one in particular I yelled out "Oh I know how to tell if this is a dream" and I dug at my arm until it started to bleed. _(You know, pinch yourself to see if it hurts? Well in her case she had to dig at her arm.)_

I quickly came to a realization, this was not a dream.

" Look, Miss, I know this is scary, but we are here to help" The one in the blue mask said, I just huddled into the wall more, I was scared, this is not how things were meant to happen.

The purple one was next to try to talk to me, he got down on his knees in front of me until he was almost the same height as me. There was something about him, something calming, I don't know why but I felt myself relax.

"Can I see your arm?" he asked ever so gently. I was a bit hesitant, I didn't want him to see my scars on my arm. He just held his hand out and for some reason I just gave my arm to him.

"I scratched them pretty badly, let's take you to the living area so I can clean these up. He said, I just nodded and followed him, with the other turtles close behind. Looking a bit confused.

"Dude, what the shell?" I heard one of them say. And they all followed us to the couch in the living area. This place was nice, nicer then where I lived.

TURTLES POV

"Dude, what the shell?" Mikey said clearly confused.

"Well she warmed up to him quickly, I don't trust her" Raph said yes still with his arms crossed.

"Shut it guys and just come on" Leo said.

Once they all got to the lounge area, Donnie was already cleaning her cuts, she didn't say a word so to break this weird silence, Leo was the first to speak.

"So, um, Miss, why were you out in the dark?" Leo said. She looked nervously at Donnie who just smiled at her.

"Um, i…uh, wanted to…." She said in a mumbled voice.  
"What was that little dudette?" Mikey said all happy.

"Um, well, I ran away, I wanted to end my life" she said in a whisper.

Donnie stopped what he was doing, shocked then went straight back to cleaning her cut. The rest to the turtles didn't know what to say, they kind of all just looked at her with sadness, which to her felt like pity. They will ask her about it later, when she was more comfortable.

"So, what's your name?" Donnie said finishing up

"Oh, my name is Abigale" Abigale said softly.

"Wow, pretty name for a pretty dudette." Abigale just blushed and hid her face. Raph hit Mikey on the side of the head.

"OW" Mikey said and rubbed his sore spot.

"Well my name Is Leonardo, Leo for short, guy with his arms crossed is Raphael or Raph, that one there with the goofy smile waving at you I Michelangelo or Mikey and they one who just finished fixing up your arm is Donatello but you can call his Don or Donnie" Leo said.

"So, do you can a place to stay?" Leo said (yes, even though they just met, he felt he needed to protect her.)

"Oh, um no, I ran away, my foster parents they don't really care for me so I guess um, I guess I'll just go sleep on the street tonight." Abigale said as she started to leave, holding onto her side as she was still in a lot of pain.

"No, you will stay here, you got hurt pretty badly, broken ribs, hitting your head, I want to make sure you're ok" Donnie said with a stern voice.

"I couldn't do that, I have no place here" Abigale said as she continued to try to leave.

"Look, you can't leave, your hurt and the purple dragons, they could come after you again." Leo said, he noticed her flinch when he said that.

"Look, its late, you must be exhausted, come, sleep on the couch and we will figure it all out tomorrow.

Leo came back with a blanket and a pillow and gave it to her. "Get some sleep" Leo said and walked to his room as did Raph and Mikey.

Abigale grabbed onto Donnie's arm "Please, please don't leave me, just until I fall asleep" Abigale said obviously very scared.

"Sure" Donnie smiled and placed the blanket over her.

It didn't take long until Abigale was out cold.

Donnie looked down at her. _"She's so fragile"_ Donnie thought to himself. _"How could anyone hurt her so much that she would harm herself and be so frightened"_ Donnie thought to himself again. Once he was sure that she was out cold, he quietly went to his bedroom to get some sleep.

It was a very very long night.

Hope the chapter is going ok for you guys, as you can tell, she kinda of has a thing for Donnie already, not a love kind of thing but she could sense he would protect her kind of thing. The story will get better I promise.


End file.
